Barbie Girl
"Barbie Girl" by Aqua (covered by Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion in the series) is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC),'' Just Dance: Summer Party, ''Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancers P1 P1 looks like a 50's Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. In her remake, she looks more realistic. P2 P2 looks like Ken. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. In his remake he looks more realistic. Barbiegirl coach 1 big.png|P1 Barbiegirl coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOCH'. The props in the background move more in ''Just Dance 2''/''Summer Party''. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for each coach in the routine: All Gold Moves: 'Touch the other dancers shoulder as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. barbiegirlp2allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P2) barbiegirlp1allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Barbie_girl_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) and (P2) Appearances in Mashups ''Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were pink and the meters were different. * Because of its lyrical content, the song is slightly inappropriate. ** However it doesn't have a negative message: it is merely about the excessive luxuries of the upper middle class. * "Bimbo," "Undress me everywhere," "I'm your dolly" and "Hanky-panky" should be easily censored, but they are not. ** "Bimbo" is a term used to demean a woman who is beautiful but stupid, and "hanky-panky" refers to sexual effusions. ** None of these terms are censored in Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance: Summer Party, the background is comparatively more animated. * The circles on P1's dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly throughout the routine. * In the Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, they appear in front of Crying Blood’s background. * If you look at the Beta picture, you can notice that it has different pictograms; so the choreography was probably different. ** Also, both Pictograms were magenta. * "Dolly" is spelled as "Dollie" in all the games. * In the .ogg file in the Just Dance Now files, the audio preview plays a different cover. * On the Xbox 360 version of Greatest Hits one of the song's lyrics is written as, "Feel the glamor '''and pain". In every of its other appearances, that lyric is written as, "Feel the glamor in pink." * P1 shares facial similarities with ''Crying Blood'', ''Moving on Up'', and ''Hot N Cold''. * P2 looks like P2 from ''Soul Bossa Nova''. * In the Just Dance Now remake, some edits are applied to make the coaches look plastic-made. Also, the coaches no longer disappear by being put in a box but rather just fade away. Gallery Barbiegirl.jpg|''Barbie Girl'' Barbiegirlsqa.png|''Barbie Girl'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) barbiegirl now.jpg|''Barbie Girl'' (remake) barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms barbiegirlmenu.png barbiegirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover IMG-20150815-WA0024.jpg|The Score bubble with other colour (Just Dance Summer Party) BARBIEG.png|The coaches in front of the Crying Blood background coach_jd2es_barbiegirl.png Videos File:Aqua - Barbie Girl File:Just Dance 2 "Barbie Girl" (Aqua Cover) - HQ Choreography References Site Navigation Barbie Girl Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Barbie Girl Barbie Girl Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Barbie Girl Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Lyrical Errors